This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Image Data Acquisition (IDA) CORE provides state-of-the art protocols and technology which can support a large clinical study and will be applied to the individual projects. Three developments will be highlighted here. Dr. Stefan Posse is responsible for directing the IDA CORE and developing advanced MR data acquisition methods. Dr. Charles Gasparovic is responsible for the development of MR spectroscopic imaging (MRSI) data acquisition and analysis methods, which support Project 4 (Jung, PI). Dr. Cheryl Aine is responsible for MEG/EEG methods, which are utilized in Projects 1-3 (Mayer, Stephen, Hanlon, PIs).